Brandon Na
Brandon Na is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. He is portrayed as a lecherous and stubborn jock, who is well-rounded at everything. He is notorious for being a bully, and having the biggest ego in the entire school. He is shown to be really bad when it comes to keeping up a normal relationship. After being confronted with a change in his life, where his mother and younger sister move in with him, he is frustrated. He was on the football team briefly as quarterback, and later as captain. However, after beating up Zander Linniard in a toilet, he is suspended and ousted from his position. This incident later leads to his break-up with his then girlfriend, Gwen Monroe, who could no longer put up with his horrid behaviour. Depressed by it, he heads to Freddie Sackston's party, where after becoming heavily intoxicated, has sex with head cheerleader (who is also drunk), Tanya Carter, and impregnates her. He, being the stubborn person he is, wants nothing to do with the child, and his wish is granted when she decides to go for an abortion, on the terms that he pay for part of the fee. He also develops an attraction towards Ashley Morrison, whom he tried to date, and blackmailed in order to do so, which backfired when Ashley found a way to turn the tables, which ends up in his reputation being ruined in front of the entire student body. Everything seems done and dusted, but will anyone find out about the horrible things he did to Tanya? He is best friends with Kale Seymour, and good friends with Janie Coleman, Bobby DeGaulle, Lyle Harris, Arun Dhanraj, Johnny LaVey and Eden Zaffaroni. He seems to be on good terms with his younger sister, Alice. He recently had a conflict with Ashley Morrison after forcing her to date him, and another conflict with Tanya Carter after getting her pregnant. He is portrayed by Jaime Nakamura. Character History Season 1 In Lost, Brandon is seen for the first time by his younger sister Alice, laughing and causing a minor ruckus with his friends at the assembly. He is referenced by Mr Louis, who appeared to have taught him in his freshman French class. Brandon is then seen barging into the cafeteria when Alice is there, just for the purpose of embarrassing her in front of everyone, revealing her as his little sister to majority of the people in her grade. Brandon is thought to have found a sleeping Alice at the gate, whom he then brings to her bedroom. When she wakes up, she realizes he smokes, and tells him how their mother will reprimand him for doing so, but he doesn't seem to care. They notice the arguments between their parents are beginning, and both seem to be worried about it. .]] In Right Through You, Brandon did not decide to go to Janie's sleepover with Kale and Eden, giving excuses but it was really because he "doesn't do sleepovers". He is seen the next morning, distracting Kale's parents from noticing Kale is in his boxers outside, and for doing the favor, Brandon tells Kale he owes him a favor in return. He turns up for Kale's party, after remarking to Kale about how awesome the party is, drunk, he stumbles into a wall headfirst. In I'm Here, Brandon is mentioned to have dragged Alice out of her get-together with RJ and Robyn. In''' All Is Full Of Love, Brandon's overprotective side is shown, when he starts to confront RJ on what he did to upset Alice, threatening to beat him up then and there for doing so, and he tells RJ to scram before he does. He starts to develop a bond between him and his sister, but refuses to admit the fact that he actually cares about his sister, saying he's just doing his job as an older brother. The next morning Brandon doesn't seem to care about his mother's remarks about his promiscuity, and is worried about how upset his sister is about their parents' quarelling, and offers to help but he only gives a piece of advice before being hushed out of the room by her. In '''Without You, Brandon is seen sitting at a table in the cafeteria with his friends, Lyle, Eden, Kale and another girl named Kelsey. When Eden pushes Kale off his balance, being the loyal friend he is and with fast reflexes, he catches him just in time before he falls. In Tell Me What To Do, he is caught staring at the new student, Gwen Monroe, and Janie immediately assumes he has a crush on her, but he denies it. Brandon later tries to draw attention away from him by saying that because Janie keeps talking about the new girl, she must be crushing on her as well, but it proves unsuccessful, as Janie sees right through it. Brandon later shows up as the clubs try to attract new people, and jokingly asks if he can join the cheerleading squad, remarking at how fun it would be to look at girls in short shorts all day. Tanya then retorts, saying that chauvinist pigs aren't allowed on the squad. In Makeshift Chemistry, Brandon is first shown in a football game. His team eventually wins the match, and he is later seen near the showers, where Janie asks him if he's going to the play, where he replies that he won't. Alice shows up to see her brother with RJ, congratulating him on winning the game. He asks why RJ is here, still angry at him for ruining Alice's time at the dance. He later catches Janie and Gwen trying to vandalize or stuff drugs in Tanya's locker to get her suspended. He creates a deal where he promises not to tell anyone about it unless he gets a date with Gwen. Janie tries to stop her, but Gwen is curious, and organizes a date with him that night. Later, Brandon approaches Coach Vasilenko, and asks him if he can become captain, to which he lets him. He later informs Kale that he became captain and Kale congratulates him. Brandon manages to convince himself to go attend the play, and he has a conversation with Kale and Hillary who talk about Juniors' Night, and later on to how laid-back their relationship is, which leads to Kale persuading Brandon to ask Gwen out. Brandon later sees the prank played on Tanya, and laughs really hard, unable to contain himself, and when the play finishes, Brandon and Janie have an argument about Janie being a hypocrite and Brandon and his date with Gwen. When Brandon gets home, he sees his father, and they both have a long talk about the state of the family, to which Brandon tells him not to hurt anyone. Brandon's date with Gwen goes well, and he takes her to homecoming. In [[It's The End Of The World As We Know It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']], it is revealed he and Gwen are both going to Juniors' Night, and while they get in line to register their attendance, Brandon begins to kiss her passionately, to which she stops him as they're in public. Everyone is on the bus, and Eden turns to Brandon, telling him that people are talking about him, and says people are wondering if he's just using Gwen for sex, to which he doesn't reply. On the path towards the campsite, Brandon takes advantage of the chilling, dark atmosphere and scares his girlfriend, to which she scolds him for doing so. Brandon later finds some psilocybin mushrooms in the forest, intending to trip on it with Gwen, who resists and declines to do it. Kale later joins them and they manage to persuade Gwen who finally agrees to try it. Later on, they are all gathered in a small opening in the trees, gazing at the moonlight while waiting for the shrooms to take effect. As Kale begins to trip, and escapes, they give chase. As they search for Kale, they stumble upon a lodge, where he is weeping. They calm him down, as the shrooms haven't worn off on him because he's ate more than them. When Lyle and Arun knock on the door, Brandon mistakes it for something else, and almost hits them with a phonebook when he flings open the door. After they are found, the rest of the search team goes to the lodge to sleep as it is raining, and the next morning they all return to school. In [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']], he asks Gwen if they can meet up in the supply closet. Brandon notices how glum Kale is because he and Hillary have lost contact, and asks him what's wrong. Kale tells him it's nothing, but Brandon assures him that Hillary will speak to him again. Brandon. Brandon asks Gwen to go the supply closet, where he attempts to have sex with her. Later on, he realizes Gwen is afraid to have sex, and promises her he will think of something better. When Brandon arrives at Gwen's house to take her somewhere, she breaks up with him on call. Brandon goes down the stairs of his home and sees Gwen, and as he is angry at her for breaking up with him, he goes back up the stairs, and she tries to apologize to him. They make up and Brandon brings her to a van in the middle of a cliff overlooking the city. There, they have sex. In [[Common People (1)|'Common People (1)']], Brandon is seen rushing to class and bumps into Janie before apologizing. In Open Your Eyes, he is next seen with group of football players. They spot Zander Linniard in a cubicle, and there, proceed to yell homophobic slurs at him and beat him up. Later, he is seen again in the episode, eating a sloppy joe for lunch. The next day, he asks how Kale is, to which he replies that he is fine. Kale calls him later, talking about how amazing his girlfriend Estelle is. Brandon tries to be a good friend, and worried for Kale, asks if he is out of character. Kale gets angry at him and ends the call. In Tonight, Tonight, he skips school, knowing that he will get severely punished after beating up another guy. He texts his sister that her mother is picking her up from school. Gwen calls him later on, promising she will arrive at his house. There, she berates him for beating up Zander, and he continually denies that he did, riling her up even further. Gwen breaks up with him again, and he finally admits he did it, and tries to patch up what he can, but is unsuccessful. Later on, when his parents are fighting, and his sister hits her head as a result of getting caught up in their fight, he scolds his parents for what they have done. Brandon later shows up at Freddie Sackston's party, in an attempt to fix things with Gwen, but she doesn't forgive him, and off-screen, he gets very drunk, and has sex with Tanya Carter. In [[Funplex|'Funplex']], In [[Things We Lost In The Fire|'Things We Lost In The Fire']], In Forever Like That, In Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 In All Of The People, Trivia * Centric episodes of his include Makeshift Chemistry,' Funplex', All Of The People, Back To December, Me Against The Music, November Rain, and Promise In The Dark. * He is homophobic, as while beating up Zander Linniard, he accused him of being gay and used several anti-gay slurs against him. He also tried to force Ashley Morrison, a lesbian, to date him. * He is the first character to smoke cigarettes. * He took Gwen Monroe's virginity. * He forced Ashley to date him, but it only further ruined his reputation. Relationships * [[Gwen Monroe|'Gwen Monroe']] ** Ship Name: Br'andon and Gw'en (Bren) *** First Relationship: **** Start Up: Makeshift Chemistry **** Break Up: [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']] ***** Reason: Gwen felt she was being pressured by Brandon to have sex. *** Second Relationship: **** Start Up: Be Good Or Be Gone **** Break Up: Tonight, Tonight ***** Reason: Gwen lost trust in him after he beat up Zander Linniard, and later lied about it several times. Quotes * "WOO! Yeah!"' (First Line)' * (To Kale's parents): "Well Chester and Emma Seymour, I shouldn't be making you wait any longer." * (To RJ): "Explain what you did before I jump you." * "Life's shit. Shit happens. Get used to it." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Athlete